Roses
by ChaChaChaChan
Summary: Maka works at a flower shop and Soul is a customer, who always buys flowers for someone. Maka falls in love with him. Soul/Maka one-shot


**Roses**

Maka was in serious trouble. She had fallen in love, the main thing she always told her self not to do. It would have been a little better had it not been one of her old classmates, the popular boy Soul no less. Maka was now 22 going to college (Currently on summer break) and working at a flower shop.

Maka now worked at a flower shop owned by a woman named Marie, who was sweet and kind and very pregnant. Her husband was Professor Stein her collage professor for biology. He was also the one who helped her get a job from Marie, as well as a childhood friend of her disgusting father.

She just sort of blended in to the crowd in high school, though she was definitely a nerd, she was a feisty one. Soul on the other hand was the popular guy, but he wasn't a bully. Soul was friends with Blackstar, who was her best friend Tsubaki's boyfriend. Blackstar was a dick, but soul wasn't all bad even if he did call her tiny tits. She could take a joke and he could take a book to the head. She was never the popular girl at school, but she was too stubborn and tough to be bullied.

So you can imagine her surprise when Soul walked through the front door of the flower shop looking to buy. Soul quietly looked around the shop and picked a bouquet of yellow roses. He went up to the register and told her he would like the roses please. "Sure Soul, it's nice to see you again" she responded. "You too. I think we both go to the same college, because I've seen you around."

"Really, do have Professor Stein?" she asked. He responded with "ugh" which both of them knew meant yes. They talked for a while then Soul left with the flowers. Maka quietly wondered to herself about the receiver of the yellow roses. She also wondered why he chose yellow roses, they happened to represent Friendship.

* * *

><p>Over the course of 6 months Maka and Soul became close friends. They hung out a lot at school. And he would come in to the shop about once a week and they would talk. Each time he came he bought yellow roses. Maka had fallen in love with him. Soul came up to the counter and set down the red roses, wait <em>red<em> roses? Oh no, Oh please no. Maka was internally freaking out. Red Roses represent _love_, _**romantic**_ love.

She smiled and gave him his change, but as soon as he left she broke down crying and ran into Marie's office. She explained the situation to Marie (who had already given birth) while crying. She gently rubbed Maka's back like a mother. She went to school the next day and as usual Soul asked if she wanted to go to Friday dinner night with him. She responded with "sure".

As she got dressed for probably pizza with soul she smiled sadly at her reflection. No wonder he didn't see her as a love interest. She was short, flat-chested, and as un-curvy as possible. The doorbell to her little apartment rang and she went to open it. The sight that awaited her was very pleasing to the eye, Soul in a pinstriped suit smirking. Geeze does he always have to one up her; she was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

She just rolled her eyes and walked out the door with him. "So..." she started. "Where are we going"? "Chinese" he lazily responded. They got on Soul's motorcycle, picked up some To-Go food, and decided to eat at the closest park. They sat on a little bench by a pond under the stars. There were little lights strung up above the pond that beautify reflected on the pond's surface.

This would be such a romantic atmosphere were it not for the nagging thought in the back of Maka's head that Soul was taken. After they were both done eating soul went to his bike to retrieve something from his saddle bag. he came back holding a bouquet of crumpled roses, _red_ roses.

"I'm in love with you Maka."

* * *

><p>3 years later, after they had been married for quite some time, a thought occurred to Maka. Who were the yellow roses for? "Oh, for my pet cat Humphrey's grave." "<em>Oh<em>."


End file.
